


Collide

by mavrrik



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cosmic stuff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>космос – опасное место</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на K-pop AUfest 2014

\- ...И надо проверить стабилизаторы гравитации, а то и года не прошло, а они уже барахлят. Исину не забыть бы сказать. Правда, я не уверен, его ли смена сегодня. Ну, всё равно ему скажу, он своим передаст. Передаст ведь? - бормотание Чанёля действует на Кёнсу как всегда усыпляюще.

Чанёль в ответах и не нуждается, ему просто нужна аудитория. Так уж вышло, что их дежурство совпадает, а Кёнсу не имеет ничего против фонового шума во время работы. Поэтому разговоры с видеотрансляциями стали регулярными почти с первого дня экспедиции.

Помотав головой и прогнав сон, Кёнсу проверяет все показатели атмосферы Экзо (после последнего изменения они стабильны уже в течение трёх дней, отправить отчёт Чунмёну, распыление реагента можно продолжить) и возвращается к диаграмме на мониторе в центре лаборатории, по привычке первым делом проверяя предохранитель терминала.

\- Ну ты куда? - прерывает свой монолог Чанёль, с возмущением вертясь на стуле. - Я же тебе рассказывал, как мы с Бэкхёном преподавателя в Академии разыграли, ну!

\- Никуда я не ушёл, тебе обязательно видеть меня на мониторе? - хмыкает Кёнсу, руками вращая голографическую проекцию модели планеты. - Камеру мою тогда настрой по удалённому доступу и поверни, наверняка с тобой Бэкхён кодами доступа делится.

Чанёль снова ёрзает, чешет затылок под очередной шапкой, на этот раз коричневой с зелёным помпоном, которая довольно комично смотрится с форменным комбинезоном астрометеорологов, и машет рукой:

\- Ладно, слушай так. В общем, мы всё приготовили, и...

Кёнсу молча прячет улыбку за голограммой.

Установившееся в разговоре равновесие прерывает звук сработавшей сигнализации. Кёнсу автоматическим жестом сворачивает проекцию и начинает обход всей лаборатории в поисках источника звука, последовательно и тщательно проверяя всё оборудование, даже отключенное от питания. В середине обхода звук резко обрывается, а на центральном мониторе появляется виноватое лицо Чанёля:

\- Кёнсу, прости, это у меня, там поток метеорный, а я... - он осекается. - Извини-извини! - частит он с расширившимися глазами. - Я боялся пропустить что-нибудь важное и сделал звук сигнализации погромче! Кёнсу, ты в порядке?

Кёнсу лишь молча отмахивается уже почти переставшей дрожать рукой.

Еще что-то сказав и пару раз извинившись, Чанёль отключается. А Кёнсу тяжело опускается на рабочее кресло и с силой сжимает подлокотники.

***

Вырвавшись из душных объятий сна, который совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивает до кошмара, Кёнсу резко откидывает одеяло, почти сбрасывая его на пол. А ведь он был почти уверен в том, что эти лица, так похожие на посмертные маски, уже оставили его…

Кёнсу прислоняется лбом к приятно холодящей стене отсека и замирает, подстраивая дыхание под знакомый успокаивающий ритм. Ему начинает казаться, что он слился с металлом в единое целое, что клетки его организма гармонично вписываются в молекулярную решётку. Наверное, если бы сейчас кто-то вошёл в его отсек, то не разобрал бы ничего в этой однородной смеси живого и неживого. Выдохнув в очередной раз, он медленно открывает глаза и отстраняется. Он снова До Кёнсу, исследователь-терраформист. И его ждёт работа.

Автоматическими движениями Кёнсу одевается, проверяет, на месте ли карта-ключ от рабочего терминала. На экране внутреннего монитора отсека мигает значок сообщения и подпись «Чанёль». Кёнсу игнорирует его и выходит в коридор. За спиной дверь с мягким шумом встаёт на место, оставляя сообщение с извинениями и лица-маски за собой.

Сегодня днём в лаборатории дежурит Сехун, а Кёнсу нужно обойти все точки станции, где установлены датчики. Станция большая, датчиков достаточно, чтобы занять его на весь день. Скоро эти прогулки закончатся, думает Кёнсу, техники под руководством Минсока к концу цикла должны завершить автоматизацию и вывести все сигналы на главный терминал лаборатории.

После десятой точки с датчиками контроля сейсмической активности и химического состава атмосферы Кёнсу останавливается у иллюминатора. Рассвет на Экзо - потрясающее зрелище, сначала над горизонтом появляется первое солнце кроваво-красного цвета, а через полчаса - второе, лимонно-жёлтое. Лучи накладываются друг на друга и заливают всю планету золотистым светом. За неполный цикл работы станции рядом в рельефе сформировалось озеро из-за сконденсировавшейся из атмосферы воды, и сейчас солнечные зайчики пляшут по его поверхности. Атмосфера ещё не пригодна для дыхания, с некоторым сожалением думает Кёнсу.

\- Привет, - вдруг раздаётся у него за спиной.

Кёнсу оборачивается на голос. Занятый своими мыслями, он не услышал шагов сзади. И голос принадлежит человеку в зелёном комбинезоне, приветливо и немного неловко улыбающемуся. Кёнсу медленно начинает вспоминать это лицо. Он видел этого человека всего пару раз, кажется, в Центре Организации Полётов ещё на Земле-1 на последнем, общем для всего персонала экспедиции, инструктаже. Он даже помнит, как случайно зацепил взглядом имя на планке комбинезона.

\- Я Чонин, - прерывает тот его размышления и ещё раз смущённо улыбается, - из департамента по работе с человеческими ресурсами, отдел психологии. А ты До Кёнсу, да? - он кивает на планку на груди Кёнсу. - О тебе часто говорят наши ребята, что ты... Ой! - и Чонин опускает глаза.

Кёнсу вздыхает, отворачиваясь. Он догадывается, что ничего хорошего Чонин о нём не слышал. Член той самой «Забытой экспедиции», единственный выживший, потерял родителей и старшего брата, пост-травматический синдром, повышенная тревожность – что ещё написано в его личной карте? Чонин, как психолог, может знать даже больше, наверное, именно поэтому Кёнсу видит в его взгляде жалость.

Он снова поворачивается к иллюминатору.

\- Извини меня, - в голосе Чонина звенит сожаление. – Я совсем не хотел тебя обижать. Ты ведь терраформист, да? Я только хотел спросить…

Резкий толчок сбивает Кёнсу с ног. Он не успевает ухватиться за выступающий из стены поручень и падает назад. И мир вокруг гаснет.

***

Голова болит. Кёнсу кажется, что сейчас всё его существование можно описать этой фразой. Он пытается приподняться, под рукой что-то мягкое.

\- Кёнсу? – вопрос повисает в воздухе.

Железный обруч, сдавивший виски и будто шипом впивающийся в затылок, не даёт Кёнсу сосредоточиться. Где он? Почему так темно? И чей это голос?

\- Кёнсу? – кто-то совсем рядом, осторожно прикасается прохладной рукой к его лбу. – Кёнсу, ты как?

\- Голова… - собственный голос кажется чужим.

\- Сейчас! – отзывается обладатель прохладной руки и шуршит чем-то в темноте.

Неожиданно включается фонарик, обруч на висках сжимается ещё сильнее, и Кёнсу не может сдержать стон. Звучит испуганное «извини», и свет гаснет. А Кёнсу наконец-то вспоминает:

\- Чонин?

\- Да? – отвечает тот и кладёт Кёнсу в руку что-то маленькое и круглое. – Обезболивающее в капсуле, - поясняет он.

Кёнсу послушно подносит руку ко рту и раскусывает капсулу, из которой вытекает безвкусная жидкость. Железный обруч вокруг головы медленно исчезает.

-Что случилось? – спрашивает Кёнсу, садясь.

Невидимый в темноте Чонин вздыхает:

\- Пойдём, тебе нужно это увидеть, - и всё так же осторожно берёт Кёнсу за руку.

Луч света освещает тёмный коридор.

\- Сколько же я был без сознания? – вырывается у Кёнсу.

Чонин пожимает плечами:

\- Часов восемь, оба солнца уже зашли.

\- Восемь часов? Почему за восемь часов здесь ничего… - спрашивает Кёнсу и осекается.

Круг света падает на то, что сначала показалось ему просто тёмной кучей в конце коридора. Проход в следующую секцию станции преграждает гигантский камень. Чонин ведет фонариком выше. Глыба будто запечатывает секцию как пробка, заполняя собой всё пространство от пола до потолка, и Кёнсу будто слышит голос Чанёля «…поток метеорный».

Видимо разглядев выражение лица Кёнсу, Чонин опускает голову:

\- И системы жизнеобеспечения отключились.

Кёнсу будто кто-то ударяет под дых, вышибая из лёгких весь воздух. Вроде забытая, но до ужаса знакомая удушливая волна паники прокатывается по всему телу. Реальность будто расплывается тающим воском, из которого возникают всё те же лица-маски. Но одно лицо из мертвенно-бледного окрашивается розовым и начинает повторять «Дыши, Кёнсу, дыши, пожалуйста! Вдох-выдох… вдох-выдох…».

Спустя маленькую вечность Кёнсу снова может связно мыслить. Он считал себя готовым к этому, он только поэтому и согласился на участие в этом проекте. Кёнсу с силой хлопает себя по щекам. Но тут у них ещё есть шансы.

\- Из электроники ничего не работает, так? – Чонин согласно кивает. – Если я правильно помню, в жилых отсеках должны быть автономные передатчики. В этой секции есть жилые отсеки?

\- Да, - отвечает Чонин, освещая распахнутую дверь. – Мой, например.

Передатчик отказывается на штатном месте. Чонин удивляется, увидев его в руках Кёнсу – он даже не подозревал о его наличии.

Кёнсу набирает код видеоканала своей лаборатории. На дежурстве должен быть Чондэ, а у него нет привычки спать в ночную смену.

Через пару минут на вызов отвечают. Маленький монитор передатчика отражает полное ужаса и недоумения лицо Чунмёна:

\- Кёнсу?! Ты жив? Мы думали, что секцию раздавило полностью. А когда ты не вернулся с обхода, уже записали в погибшие. - Чунмён с недоверием щурится: - А ты точно жив?

\- Пока да, - горько усмехается Кёнсу, - но если нас не откопают, то ненадолго. Все системы отключились, и скоро у нас кончится кислород.

\- А сколько вас там? И…

\- Двое! – обрывает его Кёнсу. – Хён, поторопись, пожалуйста!

Чунмён мигом серьёзнеет, кивает и прерывает видеотрансляцию.

\- И что теперь? – подаёт голос Чонин.

\- Можем сидеть и ждать помощи. Чем меньше мы двигаемся, тем меньше тратим кислорода. Но можно попробовать кое-что ещё.

В каждой секции должен находиться пульт управления локальными системами жизнеобеспечения, думает Кёнсу. Но в этой части станции он бывает слишком редко, чтобы знать точное расположение. У Чонина Кёнсу не спрашивает, вряд ли в его департаменте есть в доступе такая информация.

Логичнее всего искать пульт у дверей секции, но именно их и заблокировало метеоритом. Остаётся вариант с тупиковой стеной.

Кёнсу принимается осторожно ощупывать поверхность в поисках выемки, нажатием на которую обычно активируется голографический пульт. Чонин, пошедший за ним, освещает стену. Обойдя всю секцию по периметру, Кёнсу сдаётся.

Они возвращаются в отсек Чонина и молча садятся рядом на кровать. Кёнсу как-то не замечает момент, когда его рука оказывается в руке Чонина. Он откидывается на металлическую стенку отсека. Может быть, это не самый худший конец, думает Кёнсу, погружаясь в темноту.

***

Темнота. Кажется, что у неё, как у космоса, нет ни начала, ни конца. Только в этой темноте ничего нет. Кёнсу никогда не боялся темноты. Её можно нарушить даже слабым лучиком света. И вот сейчас Кёнсу видит этот лучик и устремляется к нему.

И просыпается. Он видит над собой потолок и лампу, закреплённую на стойке над кроватью. Тело не желает слушаться, но Кёнсу всё равно поворачивает голову. Он в медотсеке. В вену левой руки введена игла капельницы, но Кёнсу её не ощущает. А на соседней койке лежит Чонин и во сне сжимает его правую руку. Кёнсу чувствует тепло, и у него нет никакого желания её высвобождать.


End file.
